The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lagerstroemia indica. The new Lagerstroemia will hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘SB 2011-20’. ‘SB 2011-20’ is a new cultivar of deciduous shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The objectives of the breeding program are to develop new cultivars of Lagerstroemia with low growing and spreading plant habits with good disease resistance and strong flower colors.
The new cultivar of Lagerstroemia is the result of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Clarksville, Ark. The Inventor made a controlled cross in 2010 between unnamed and unpatented plants of Lagerstroemia from his breeding program; ref. no. 2009-3 as the female parent and ref. no. 2009-15 as the male parent. ‘SB 2011-20’ was selected in 2011 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using stem cuttings in 2012 in Clarksville, Ark. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.